


Let Me Live My Life Like This/Happily Ever After Below the Waist

by holopansy



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Gossip, Multi, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holopansy/pseuds/holopansy
Summary: Greasy up-and-coming rockstars can hide no secret from the ruthless blogger who is always watching.
Relationships: Bert McCracken/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Lindsey Ballato/Gerard Way, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 14





	Let Me Live My Life Like This/Happily Ever After Below the Waist

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know when this will be continued or if it will be, so marking it as a single-chapter for now. Please leave comments and kudos, it may sway me and possibly my potential co-author to continue this!

Gerard steps off the bus, cigarette pressed between his lips. The dry heat of Phoenix presses against his face. Although the temperature is much too high to be comfortable, the hit of nicotine is sweeter than it could ever be in the damp New Jersey air of home. The way the smoke clings to one’s surroundings and hangs around in humid air makes smoking nearly unbearable, especially during that initial offer at some party that your younger brother dragged you to. Being the lead singer of a rock band means that you have to make some sacrifices, and right now, as Gerard makes his way just a few paces to MCR’s tour bus, he regrets not starting a brit-pop inspired band instead. There would have been a song where the pain of 9/11 maybe would have been less cathartic, yes, but wearing white and a pair of shorts in almost 90-degree weather wouldn’t be taboo. 

Finally, he reaches MCR’s bus, ready to take a nap before the show. As he opens the door, Mikey jumps up, looking like a chihuahua that hasn’t seen it’s owners in a week. 

“Gerard, look what Ray found! It’s weird as shit,” he thrusts the band’s shared laptop into Gerard’s arms. He sees a black screen, decorated with images of red animated bats, crosses, and laughing skulls. A small paragraph in white gothic-style lettering is centered on the page. 

**_Love_** **...off the road?**

To my fellow emo grrls and goth bois: a new development in the G/B love saga. Lots of late-night drunk/high adventuring between our emo heartthrobs has led to some strong feelings...remember how I said things have been going smooth like the whiskey they drink every night together? Instead of just the drunk/smash/wake-up/drugs/smash carousel, we can now add whispers of sweet nothings that have really started to open up that rift between our favorite rhythm guitarist and our greasy-haired singer. I wonder what will happen between Gerard and Bert now that tonight is the last show....

4/2/2005 11:38:22 AM

“What the fuck? What did I just read?” Gerard asks, surprised.

“I don’t know, man. It’s really weird. And there’s more. Look!” Frank says, scrolling down the page. He gets to the bottom, and Gerard starts at the beginning:

**A Taste of [vodka, cocaine, tobacco] Chaos**

Well, it has been only a little bit of time since Taste of Chaos has begun and Gerard and Bert’s friendship has picked right up where it left off after the recording sessions for Revenge. It seems that Gerard and Bert pull one another in, along with everything else. They’re like two tornados meeting at a sketchy inner-city liquor store. Breaking bottles, pulling others in, inspiring awe from those far away enough to watch the wreckage. In general, both bands have been hanging out, large groupings post-concert. But once it’s 3 AM, and the regular Joes are ready to hit the hay, the two lead singers come together. Inside jokes, drugs, booze - over and over, unending. Bert’s faith in that chemical romance is unwavering. 

1/28/2005 2:40:23 AM

  
  


**A quick update**

Get ready, friends: something new is simmering on the MCR bus! Bert and Gerard’s relationship is not quite simmering yet, but something else sure is. While Ray, Mikey, and Frank have been keeping the drugs and booze to a (relative) minimum, Gerard and Bert are living it up. That interview was quite eye-opening for the fans as well. Concern is brewing…

2/24/2005 12:31:00 PM

  
  


**Concern and carelessness**

Greetings, outcasts! That chemistry we saw during St. Louis between our emo overlords while performing Under Pressure...can we talk about it? Incredible, stunning, can’t-take-your-eyes-away kind of chemistry. Not only onstage, but(t) offstage there’s plenty of chemistry (and chemicals). Early spring around here may be chilly, but the inside of a bus-bunk is toasty warm. MCR hasn’t been very interested in the mutual destruction and pleasure, so two of our favorite men have been spending most of their time on The Used’s bus. Lots of tension happening between the MCR and our lead singers, and icy air is left in the wake of our bass-player, ignored by his older brother - worry lines are appearing deeper with each passing moment. Frank is often found in his bunk, ignoring the world. All are worried, and it’s putting a damper on post-show bonding. Hopefully things are going to work out for these two young bands who I can see going very far. 

3/18/2005 3:12:28 AM

Gerard finishes reading the entries and blows out a breath. 

“Well, it’s weird, and kind of invasive. But why would someone be writing about us, and specifically me? Is it some kind of tactic to scare me straight?” He lets out a small laugh. 

“I dunno, but I guess we’ll just have to wait and see. Maybe they’ll give a hint accidentally as to who it is?” Ray supplies. 

“Yeah, maybe…” Mikey agrees. 


End file.
